Just Come Home
by Fenrir7Silfur
Summary: AU Cloud noticed his next attack coming and pulled over to the church to deal with the problem without the concern of crashing. Is it what he expects?
1. All You Are (02-04 19:56:34)

_Disclaimer: Don't own Final Fantasy VII. Not the games. Not the movie._

_Damn Reno, _Cloud thought as he drove through the slums. Reno and Rude had called him out to the Helen Lodge for "work." As it turned out, Rufus Shinra was still alive. The "remnants," as they called them, had captured two of the remaining Turks: Tseng and Elena. The former president wanted to hire Cloud for protection. He was seriously considering accepting the offer, but left as soon as Reno mentioned rebuilding Shin-Ra.

It stung when Rufus brought up Marlene and Denzel. Maybe he didn't know that Cloud left them a few months ago.

_**Abandoned **them, _he corrected that thought.

Like Denzel, Cloud had contracted Geostigma. The reason that he left the make-shift family he made with Marlene, Denzel, and Tifa; his childhood friend and the only one that was left in his natural life from AVALANCHE; was so that he could find a cure for the fatal illness that he and Denzel and most of the population of the Planet had been afflicted. People may say that he left to save the world again. No, just like last time, Cloud has been searching for a cure so that he, Tifa, and the kids can be a happy, normal family. At least this time he wasn't seeking vengeance on Sephiroth.

_Sephiroth! _Cloud remembered that Rufus had a theory connecting the murderous bastard and Geostigma. He predicted the former general's mind was influencing life in the Planet with death. It didn't seem _too_ far-fetched. After all, Aerith had influenced the Lifestream to burst forth to save everyone on the Chosen Day. Maybe Sephiroth is using it to kill people.

Suddenly, Cloud felt a little dizzy driving through the slums on his bike. He knew that this meant he was due for another attack form the Stigma. Fortunately, he was close to Aerith's church that he sometimes stayed at and he probably still had bandages.

Cloud pulled the key out of ignition, tucked it into a pocket, and pushed Fenrir the rest of the way. At least a meter away form the church, Cloud pulled out the kickstand with is foot and left the bike there for now. The nausea was getting worse so all he could do was focus on walking to the doors of the spacious building.

Upon entering the church, he heard a giggle and became alert and quickly grasped the handle of First Tsurugi. Next thing he knew, Cloud's waist was wrapped into the tiny embrace of a small girl in a white dress with her brown hair braided hair and with a pink bow tied on the top of her head. He released the handle of the sword in his harness.

"Marlene? What are you doing here?" Cloud asked.

The young girl looked up at the spiky-blonde. "We came looking for you to bring you home, Cloud."

_We? _he thought. He sensed another presence in the church. He looked up from the face of the youth to see Tifa standing a few feet away. Cloud lowered his eyes. He couldn't bear to see the disappointment that was surely etched into her features. He turned his attention back to the child that finally released her hold on him.

Walking to his bed space, Cloud noticed his bandages from the morning were gone. They knew; he knew it. Sighing, he turned around. Instantly, a fist punched his face. Cloud cursed in pain. Blindly, he opened the crate Yuffie gave him. He opened one eye and grabbed a Restore materia as soon as he spotted the green orb. Once he healed himself, he looked back to the leather clad woman who broke his nose.

"That was for leaving," Tifa said.

Cloud nodded in acknowledgment. "I get it if you don't want me to come back," he mumbled.

Tifa looked offended. "You think I don't want you back home? Why do you think I came here, Cloud? I want...we _need_ you to come back. All of us."

"I can't," Cloud responded. "I won't let you see me die, too."

"That doesn't mat-"

"It matters to me!" Cloud snapped. That was out of place. "I've seen the pain on your face every time Denzel's had an attack. I couldn't bear to see it when it's me."

Tifa flinched. That would hurt worse. He was always trying to stop himself from hurting her again. But...

"But the thought that you abandoned us hurts, too. Maybe worse," she countered.

"I didn't abandon you; I was trying to find a cure," he explained. "But there isn't one. I've tried my hardest. Nothing works. I've gone everywhere and all I've seen is death. Nobody has survived. I tried in vain." He shook his head. "I...I let down the people most important to me. _Again._" He clenched his teeth and hands on that last word as he closed his eyes in regret.

"No, you didn't. We found you," Tifa soothed, placing a hand on his cheek. "And you didn't run. Now, you don't have to look alone. We can look together. Just, please, stop running." She looked up at him with tears in her eyes. She grabbed his arms desperately, and buried her face in the crook of his neck. "Just _come home!_" she pleaded.

Out of the blue, his left arm pulsed with pain. Cloud groaned in pain. Her grip wasn't helping. She pulled away and looked like it was her fault. However, this was no normal pain. No. This was a Stigma attack. Cloud sunk to his knees and gripped the infected limb. He barely could make out Tifa kneeling by his side, surely asking if he was alright. He narrowed his eyes and saw her gasp in shock. He couldn't hear her over the voice in his head and the pain searing throughout his body, immobilizing any movement from the position he was momentarily in.

_Don't you see? _he could hear Sephiroth telling him. Cloud knew he shouldn't listen, but he couldn't help it. _All you ever do is hurt people. You push them away trying to keep them from harm. The reality of the situation is...your actions are what's hurting them more than anything._

"What do you care what I do to people? You've killed them too much to hurt them."

_And what about you, Cloud? You've killed people, too._

"I did it to save the people, not so I can rule over the Planet."

_But whose blood is on your hands that gets to you? Is it your enemies? Is it mine? Is it Zack's... or Aerith's?" _No response. _You see? Don't pretend you're sad. Why tremble in pain if it's not even there? Face it, Cloud. All you are...is an empty puppet._

Cloud blacked out.


	2. Survive

_Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy. Not the characters, not the scenarios, except that which is from my brainchild._

_Cloud came to slowly. He sat up and put his arms on his knees and his hands together. He had just recovered recently from a Stigma attack...didn't he._

_He took a look at his surroundings. He was in the Nibelheim Inn he and Zack had been staying at seven years ago. He was sitting up on the same bed he was laying in the day before Sephiroth locked himself in the the Shin-Ra mansion. Cloud couldn't help but notice the infantryman uniform he was wearing that day as well._

_"Tifa's in trouble, y'know," a voice too familiar to forget._

_Cloud turned to the bed beside his own. There was Zack Fair, the last SOLDIER 1st Class, the man that saved Cloud's life two years ago. Maybe a bit more than that. Zack was in his usual carefree posture and the nostalgic 1st Class uniform._

_Cloud was confused. "How can this be happening? You're dead...right? And I thought only Aerith and Sephiroth (or at least I think he can) could talk to me from the Lifestream. Wait...what do you mean Tifa's in trouble?"_

_Zack laughed hysterically. "Same old Cloud: always asking me questions." After he recomposed himself, he continued. "Yeah, I'm dead. Yes, fortunately Aerith can; unfortunately, Sephiroth can too (I mean, he's an Ancient too, after all), but I can speak to you thanks to Aerith. Tifa, however...you remember those guys that attacked you in the wasteland earlier today? Well, the strong, burly one came there looking for his 'Mother?' She told him no one is there 'cept her and Marlene that is. Don't worry, she didn't forget you. Apparently this guy wanted someone to 'play with,' so Tifa is currently abliging him."_

_Cloud looked shocked. If **he** couldn't beat him, how could Tifa. Not that he was insulting her skill, but he's way out of her league. These guys...Kadaj's gang as Rufus called them, they're like SOLDIERs, but something else. Wait. Cloud was alone back there. Maybe...maybe together they can at least drive him off._

_"I gotta go."_

_Zack chuckled. "Okay. Be seein' ya in your visions and dreams, if Aerith lets me."_

_Cloud nodded. He got up off the bed. As he approached the door, he faltered and turned around. "Hey. Thanks."_

_"No problem." Zack stood up and hugged his best friend. No, his brother. Zack released him out of the quick embrace and put his hands on Cloud's shoulders. "Like it, or not. You and me...we're brothers now. Okay, bro?"_

_Cloud nodded and put on a slight smile. He felt himself draw back to the present._

_"Tell her after this is all over. It'll be alright."_

Cloud opened his eyes to the scene in front of him. Tifa was holding off the brute of the gang. He turned his head to see Marlene hiding behind some broken part of the church.

Tifa had just landed after throwing the strongest of the three men with a striking resemblance of Sephiroth. Marlene started to run to her. All movement stopped at the sound of a fanfare. It sounded like it was coming from a phone.

_It's not over yet, _Cloud thought.

The brute exploded from the destroyed bench that was covering him. Cloud took this as an opportunity to stand up without being noticed, carefully making sure that the floor wouldn't creak.

The man pulled out the ringing phone, opened it, and put it to his ear. "She's not here...I'm **not **crying! ...No, I got it. I'll bring the girl." He clicked it shut and put it in his pocket. He looked to be setting his weapon to the highest setting. "Where were we?"

Tifa put on a defensive look. The man kicked a bench, which Tifa expertly broke with her mere arm. The brute had done a bit of a phasing motion and circled behind her with the weapon aimed at Tifa's abdomen. Cloud leapt forward. The man seemed to notice and activated the gauntlet. He watched in slow motion as Tifa was slammed against a pillar full force. She fell to the church's floor.

Cloud's blood boiled with anger. He wasn't even sure of the yell he heard was coming from him. It had been a long while since he had felt like this. Cloud swiftly unsheathes his sword and slammed it into the assailant.

The brute's back sharply bounced against the wall at the end of the cathedral. Cloud leapt up to him. He grabbed the silver-haired man and threw him towards the exit. To ensure that he wouldn't try to leap back at him, Cloud sent Meteorain at him.

Cloud landed in the aisle and slowly stalked to the recovering brute. Just as the man was about to get up, Cloud kicked him outside. The man recovered smoothly from his roll and hopped on his bike and took off. "Name's Loz, brother."

Cloud yelled after him, "Tell Kadaj to stay the hell away from my family!" He didn't realize he was breathing so heavily.

"Cloud!"

_Marlene! _Cloud ran back into the church. He scanned the room making sure that there were no more of them. Once there was no danger in sight, Cloud put his sword back in its harness and ran to Tifa and Marlene.

"Is she alright?" the girl asked the ex-SOLDIER.

Cloud put his finger to her pulse. He felt it. Cloud nodded. "Yeah. Just passed out." Cloud sighed.

"Cloud?"

"Hm?"

"He took the box."

Cloud inhaled sharply. He looked to where the metal crate that was full of materia had been sitting. Sure enough, it was gone.

"Damn," Cloud cursed under his breath.

Once again, the Stigma on his left arm attacked. This time with a vengeance. This was worse than last time. Black ooze was actually pouring down his arm. Cloud groaned repeatedly in pain. Yet again, he passed out on the church floor.

The truck ride was long and bumpy. What did Denzel expect from a wasteland? The sun was setting. He looked up from his lap to the Moogle girl sitting across from him.

"So who's gonna fix us?" he asked her.

"I dunno."

Denzel sighed softly. "Whatever. Like it matters anymore."

The girl looked at Denzel's appearance. He seemed to be well-taken care of.

"Who's been keeping you around?"

Denzel wondered whether or not to tell her. In the end, he decided to trust her. "Tifa Lockhart and Cloud Strife."

"The heroes of the Planet?"

Denzel shrugged. "There's also a girl living there. Marlene. They're watching her for their friend, Barret."

The girl nodded. "Why were you by yourself?"

Denzel took a while to answer. "Cloud left a few months ago. I think he left because of me. But, Marlene and Tifa went to that church in the slums and found he was staying there, so they're waiting for him."

"Sounds like you all really care for each other."

"Yeah..." Denzel was silent for a moment. "We'll be together again. This time, we'll be happy."

They stayed silent for a while again. She decided to break the silence. " What's your name?"

"Denzel."

"I'm Mei."

Denzel has made his first new friend.

"What happened to you Mei?"

"Well, one day, I went to sleep and everything looked good. The next morning, my bed was stained with black liquid and my shoulder to my neck was covered in black bruises. My parents got scared and threw me out. My little brother got it, too. He and I lived on the streets, but he died. His body wasn't strong enough. I can't even tell if **I**'**ll** survive."

Denzel put a hand on her good shoulder. "You gotta. **We**'**ve **gotta survive. For our families."

Mei smiled and nodded.

_Question: Do you want Tifa to go with Cloud to the Forgotten City? Let me know. If not, I'll just randomly pick._


	3. Incentive

Cloud awoke. His eyes fluttered open. The sun was shining in through a window. He was back at the bar. The bed felt too small and too cramped and in the wrong position to be his. Must be the kids' room. But how did he get here?

Cloud turned his head toward the window. On the other bed, Tifa lay. She looked to be resting sound asleep. Cloud swung his legs over the right side of the bed to stand in the short distance between the two beds. He looked down at Tifa's sleeping form. He used to watch her sleep before he left. Somehow watching her like this just felt good. It was just good to know she was alright. There was nothing to worry about. No need to have a sense of security. Just be at peace. Every now and then, Cloud would pull up a chair and sleep there, refusing to break the boundaries he wasn't ready to take down. He also didn't want her to wake up uncomfortable with him in _her_ bed with her. His room was so lonely and being an insomniac meant it'd be harder to sleep in said room. Nightmares would haunt him, so he would either calm his nerves and deal with it, or repeat his process of watching Tifa sleep. A few times she ended up awake from his frightened yells, of which would trigger them talking about what he dreamt of. Here and there she'd ask him to stay. Maybe that's because she was fearing her own; her mask was easier to see through than she most likely thought.

Cloud exhaled shakily. _She could've been killed. What if I hadn't been there? What if-? _No. He couldn't think like that. They'd promised each other that they wouldn't talk, think or anything of the sort like that. It was one of their family rules. _She's alive. She's not dead. He didn't take Marlene._

"Y'know, you're pretty heavy."

Cloud turned around. There was Reno and Rude, two of the last remaining "employed" Turks. _Guess they brought us home._

"Weren't there...two kids living with you?"

"'Cause we only count one."

Cloud lowered his head in shame. Denzel was left alone here because Tifa and Marlene came for him because he ran away because of Geostigma which was why they didn't bring Denzel with them to the church. Damn the Stigma.

"You don't care?" Rude asked.

Cloud's eyes looked back up, but his spikes hid them. "I care enough to ask you to help find him. I know Rufus has you busy looking for Tseng and Elena, but I'm asking you. No grudges. This is more important than hard feelings."

Reno looked away for a moment. "Yeah, well, the boss...uh..."

"Has been taken," Rude stoically finished for his partner.

"Kadaj?" Cloud asked.

Two nods.

Cloud sighed. "Well, if you can find them, we might find Rufus."

"Alright. Count on us!" Reno said. "And...sorry for all the trouble we've caused you guys."

"This is a start. It may help Shin-Ra's publicity."

"On it."

With that being said, the two Turks left.

Night fell. Cloud stood by the window in the kids' room, staring out into the distance. As expected, being as they didn't have the resources they had, Reno and Rude hadn't returned with news yet. For now they had Cloud's trust.

Tifa sat up on the bed. She easily sorted Cloud out from the room. Part of her wondered if he was really there.

Cloud walked around the bed Tifa sat atop. "Reno and Rude are out looking." He sat on what appeared to be Denzel's bedspread. "They have incentive to help find them. Apparently, many kids, including Denzel, have been abducted."

"You have Geostigma, don't you?" Tifa asked after a moment of silence. Cloud nodded and kept his head down. "You're gonna give up and die, is that it?" He didn't give an answer, so she assumed that was a yes. "So it is."

Cloud hopelessly stated, "There's no cure."

"Yeah, but that's not stopping Denzel, is it?" Tifa asked. She scooted closer towards the edge of the bed she sat upon. "Don't run. Let's fight it together. We can help each other. I know we can." Cloud still remained silent and gave no indication that he would say anything on the matter. Tifa went back to her original position and put her hands together. "I guess that only works for real families."

"Tifa," Cloud adressed her, "I'm not fit to help anyone. Not my family, not my friends: nobody," he bitterly finished his lament.

Tifa sighingly said, "Dilly-dally, shilly-shally." Cloud finally looked at her. She still couldn't bear to look him in the eyes. Cloud remained silent, simulating his confusion. "Dilly-dally, shilly-shally," she repeated with more emphasis."

"I think she wants you to move on, man," Reno's voice came from the doorway, causing Cloud to turn his head around.

"Did you find them?" Tifa anxiously asked the redhead.

"No," he answered. "Only a witness. Kadaj's gang took the kids."

Cloud asked Reno, "Where are they?"

"They're at their base now," Rude answered for him. "The Forgotten City."

Cloud turned his head back to the floor. He contemplated his options. "Alright." Tifa turned her head in surprise at his statement. Cloud rose from the bed and walked around to the end, standing in front of the Turks. "I'm going. Going for Denzel, the kids and Rufus. I owe you for getting us here."

They nodded. Rude told him, "Your sword and harness are in the office. Leave when you're ready. We'll make sure no one comes in here."

Cloud hummed his acknowledgment.

Cloud was in his office, which served as his room, too while he'd stayed at Seventh Heaven. He was changing into another of his blue vests. Fresh and new. Before he put the sleeve on his left arm, he decided to check on his infected arm.

"So that's the where it was," Tifa said from his door. He just nodded and slipped and fixed the piece of cloth onto his arm. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Cloud turned around and faced the floor. He thought for a moment. "I...found it...easier to run. I knew that you'd always be sad. Even more than before. I...I'm...a coward."

Tifa took his hand in hers. "Hey, listen..." she said. Cloud still found himself unable to. She cautiously took his chin in her other hand and focused his gaze to her eyes. "Look at me. A coward wouldn't run head-first into danger to save the world. He wouldn't even try to save anyone. But you are; you're going. You're not a coward, Cloud. You've just made mistakes."

Tifa moves her hands to the sides of his face and drew his forehead against hers. Cloud let out a shaky breath. _God, even now, having her this close scares me to death. _"When are you finally going to give up on me? You've no reason to trust me. You've got no guarantee I'll actually pull through or come back. I just couldn't want to know when you'll be fed up with me." Cloud could see the apparent fear that he wants to leave. "I'm sorry. It's not that I-I want to leave. I just need to know your limits. Take it from someone who's been breaking his limits for nearly two years now. But that's not what I mean either. Tifa, what I mean is...well, I..."

"You just want to know when I'll be done with you, considering all you've supposedly put me through. Cloud, there's no one I'd rather share any of it with than you. And to answer your question, I will be done with you if you run away forever after yours and my first...well, y'know..."

Cloud knew full well what she meant. She would've said "kiss", but Cloud guessed her insecurities have left her just as fast as his had him. See, the normal guy would be either confused or play dumb because they're too scared to make a move. Don't get it wrong, Cloud's heart was pounding and that 13-year-old mindset of his threatened to take over. God, he wanted so badly to run. He would had he not felt the emotions raging within him he'd buried ever since he rescued her from Don Corneo's mansion.

Tifa seemed to think that he wasn't getting since she lowered her gaze. Cloud wasn't quite ready to stop looking into her soul and her his. So, he gave her what she wanted. It was also what he wanted for so long. Cloud moved his left hand to the joint of the back of her neck and head, her hair running right over his leather-clad hands. Using this leverage, he angled her face up to his, which leaned down to touch their lips together.

The kiss was innocent, slow, chaste, unhurried, long. Tifa didn't react at first due to the obviously unfamiliar contact. Eventually, though she settled into it with the same level of love. The doubting part of Cloud's mind was screaming things along the lines of what the hell's wrong with him. Truth be told, he didn't care. He knew that if this was a dream, then it wouldn't affect the real world. But, if it was real, then that means that she loves him just as much as he does her.

They eased out of the kiss slowly and reluctantly opened their eyes. Cloud seemed to be struggling to get something out; Tifa could see it clear as day on his face. She embraced him with her arms loosely around his neck, one hand massaging the hairs on the back of his neck. "I know, Cloud. I know." she told him. Cloud eventually wrapped his arms around her waist, the leather brushing her slightly exposed skin. "I love you, too, Cloud."

Cloud pulled back a little and ran one hand down her cheek over and over again very slowly. "I'll bring him back. I won't come back into this house unless it's with all three of you."

"Go. Denzel needs you more than I do. When we're all together again, we'll look for a cure. Who knows? Maybe it'll be right in front of our faces. Maybe standing in it." Tifa quipped.

Cloud chuckled. Actually _chuckled!_ He nodded and gave her one more kiss. Cloud strapped his harness to him and went outside to his bike. He put First Tsurugi in the open compartment in the mighty Fenrir with the rest of his arsenal. Cloud took out his phone and texted Tifa. After he sent it, he sped off towards the Forgotten City to rescue his lost wolf.

Tifa's phone vibrated in her pocket. She pulled it out and read Cloud's text:

_I love you so much._

Tifa looked out the window of the kids' bedroom and up at the stars with tears in her eyes and a smile on her face.

"Hey, Tifa," Reno said. "You might wanna call AVALANCHE. Y'know, just in case it gets worse."

"Okay," she told the Turk. Tifa wiped her eyes of all her tears and began the calling.

Cloud wizzed past the white glowing trees. _Don't worry Denz. I'm coming for you. You and me are going home this time._


	4. Battle in the Forgotten City

_Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, the movie, game, or awesome fight scene present in this chapter._

_No joke; this was jaw-dropping to watch!_

Trees and more white trees. Cloud continually watched the monotonous sight as he drove through the Forgotten City. He knew he needed to fight Kadaj's gang, but who knew how long he would last against them, being as he had the Stigma and was by himself. However, he couldn't afford to think like that. Just as he promised, he wasn't going home until the four of them were together again.

Familiarity was setting in again. Suddenly, Cloud was no longer on Fenrir and was standing in a white mist. _Again._ A few weeks ago, he was starting to get visits just like this from Aerith.

_"You came," came the late-Ancient's voice. Cloud looked over his shoulder and spotted her out of his peripherals. "Even though you're about to break, hm?" Aerith placed her hand on the man's arm. He flinched slightly at the touch. "That's a good sign."_

_A few moments of silence past. Eventually, she spoke up again. "So...why did you come?" she asked._

_He thought for a few seconds. "I think..I want to be forgiven...Mm...more than anything," Cloud answered truthfully._

_"By who?"_

_He turned his head back around, surprised at the question._

However, he found himself staring back at the path he'd left behind. He was back on Fenrir. _What did she mean? "By who?" My family, of course, _he thought.

Cloud looked up and heard a gunshot. He narrowly moved his trusty bike out of said projectile's path. After he refocused his sight, Cloud saw Kadaj smirking like he had in the wasteland and Loz and one other with an out of place glow on their gun arms. They had utilized the stolen materia.

Cloud opened the compartments that held his six swords. He pulled out First Tsurugi and a secondary blade with a handle guard as part of the blade that spread from tip to butt. Suddenly, Kadaj started to approach from his position behind the other two men. He drew his sword, which had two blades, side-by-side, shaped like a katana. He waved his hand like he was calling someone over. Turns out he was: the missing kids leapt from wherever it was that they were hiding from and in front of the three armed men. Right in front of the mob of prepubescents was a brunette boy with eyes just like the rest of them, and Sephiroth's cat-like ones.

_Denzel. _Cloud gasped softly as he recognized the child. He maneuvered Fenrir onto its side, groaning out loud, in hopes to halt his rapid approach. That failed, which caused Cloud to fall from the seat of the bike. Somehow in the chaos, First Tsurugi had flew from his now open hand; although he'd lost one sword, he still had the other. He was rolling on his sides from the velocity of the vehicle that was halted of its spin-out by the one called Loz.

When Cloud stopped rolling, he dropped the secondary blade by his side and struggled to use his arms to hoist himself onto (at least) his knees. He looked up and saw Kadaj standing above him and the children circled around them.

"I'm glad you could make it," came Kadaj's cliched greeting.

Cloud looked up at him in annoyance. "I only came for the kids."

"See this man," Kadaj adressed the unresponsive kids, "he's our big brother. But, alas...in our happy flock," he changed his tone to one of despise as he pointed his sword to Cloud's neck, "he's what you'd call a black sheep."

Kadaj was about to deliver a slice to Cloud, but was halted by Cloud's lightning-fast parry with his secondary blade that the silver-haired man had neglected. Cloud swung his sword at him in vain. Kadaj flipped back and ordered his young audience to retreat. A shot cracked through the air, but was blocked by the lone wolf. The gunman continued to fire round after round at the swordsman. Loz broke into a run at Cloud with a grin on his face. Yet again, he was doing his phasing ability. He yelled out a battle cry as he drew in range of the blonde and brought his fist down from the leverage of his leap only for Cloud to dodge it.

Multitasking proved troublesome with these two. Cloud had to block the bullets coming from Loz's companion and the brawler's punches and kicks. Eventually, Loz kicked Cloud a few feet away. Cloud recovered smoothly. He bared his teeth and jumped at the burly man, sword raised over his head. Loz flipped Cloud behind him, evading him.

Cloud landed on his knees, right in front of First Tsurugi. He swapped his secondary weapon into his left hand and picked up the main sword in the other. The gunner jumped in front of Cloud, brought his gun down onto his opponent's blocking sword, and spun into a kick to Cloud's face, knocking him back a few paces. The man continued to fire rounds from his pistol.

Cloud blocked a few and flipped to the side. He jumped back at him and swung his sword, just to have it blocked by the gun. Cloud tried again with the secondary weapon. The gunner leapt on the flat of the sword. The swordsman attempted to bring the flat of First Tsurugi against the man forcefully, but the aforementioned silver-hair jumped behind him and kicked the blonde successfully back.

Loz suddenly brought his armed fist down into the ground, causing a trail of earth to race towards the otherwise engaged warriors. The gunner smiled and said, "I'm Yazoo." Yazoo jumped back behind and above the approaching wave of rock, letting off a few rounds. These still did not deter the ex-SOLDIER. Cloud raised his sword behind his head, released energy to charge in it, brought it down, and released Blade Beam at the earthy substance, canceling out its approach.

When the dust settled, Loz was in front of Cloud and utilized his gauntlet. Luckily Cloud raised his swords in front to block, but still felt the force of the punch. Loz kept circling around him while Yazoo was using his gun and dodging Cloud's attempts to hit them. The burly one jumped forward and kicked Cloud with both feat, flipping backwards from the contact. Yazoo leapt forward and grabbed a second pistol form Loz's holster and met both guns with Cloud's swords. The lone wolf noticed the brawler appear behind him and jumped before he could hit him. Regardless of Cloud's evasion, Loz launched Yazoo at him. Yazoo swung the guns in a series of contact with Cloud's weaponry. Two shots were fired at First Tsurugi, forcing it out of the swordsman's grasp.

The blade impaled itself to one of the many white trees. Cloud leapt from the branch he landed on, and flipped himself onto the flat of the sword by the handle. Below him was Loz, poised for destruction of the tree his adversary had himself on. He did so, causing the pale, wooden structure to slowly fall. Yazoo still attempted to shoot the blonde, but to no avail. Loz broke through the falling tree and joined the fray. With both swords, Cloud swung and spun his swords to drive them both off. He blocked a series of rounds after a distance was put between the three men. Cloud positioned his crouched body against another tree and attached his second sword to First Tsurugi.

He spotted Kadaj and leapt at him, using the leverage into his swing. The left-handed son of a bitch swung his katana at the approaching weapon, parrying its owner's attack. Everything happened in slow-motion until Kadaj started swinging. His posture, his swings, his speed; it all matched Sephiroth.

After a combo of slices-all blocked of course-Kadaj dealt a crushing blow that hoisted Cloud further into the air. The Sephiroth look-alike leapt above the defenseless swordsman and looked to be ready to finish him off. He would have if a gun shot hadn't halted his swing. Kadaj grunted in annoyance and flipped back to the ground as a red cloud approached overhead. Cloud hit the ground hard, knocking him unconscious and his phone out of his pocket, right into the water.

The red cloud circled over and around Cloud. A few rounds came from the form at Kadaj in threes. He blocked all of them. Loz ran from his far away position while Yazoo shot at the scarlet storm. Said manifestation grabbed the unconscious blonde and flew away.

Kadaj growled in frustration.


	5. What’s Most Important

_Disclaimer: Don't own crap except that which is altered._

Cloud woke to the familiar scenery of the white trees and dark apparatus of the Forgotten City. He found his sword by his side. He wasn't dead, at least he knew that. His left arm still throbbed from his fall. Out of the corner of his azure eyes, he saw a mix of red and black leaning against a tree, as if waiting for him to wake up.

_See—I knew I'd be no help, he told himself._

"Vincent," Cloud addressed the scarlet-caped vampire, "what do you know about this?"

Vincent opened his red eyes. "I come here often. I've seen what Kadaj's group is doing. Vincent gripped harshly on Cloud's infected arm. Pain shot through Cloud like a bullet. "The Stigma: it's a symptom of alien matter infesting the body. The body tries to eliminate it and overcompensates," the cloaked man explained and released Cloud from his grasp. He walked towards the river and another tree to Cloud's right. "Inside our bodies is a current, like the Lifestream. The current is what fights off any molevolent intruders."

Cloud thought for a moment. "What do you mean by 'intruder?'"

"The Sephiroth-gene; Jenova's mamedic legacy; call it what you want."

Cloud rested his arms on his raised knees. "You're well informed," he noted.

"Tseng and Elena," Vincent explained with a hint of regret. "They were brought here half dead. They must have been brutally tortured. I did what I could to save them, but... well, we'll see."

"Tortured?"

"They had it coming; they got their hands on Jenova's head."

"Then when Kadaj says he's looking for mother.."

"Heaven's dark harbinger: the Calamity, Jenova," Vincent finished Cloud's thought and added, "If they wanted to, they could recreate Sephiroth."

"Kadaj..." Cloud thought aloud. "What is he?" _No..he couldn't be...could he?_

"Hm..I'd rather not know," Vincent voiced. "How's Edge?" Cloud looked at him with a slightly confused look. "I've been considering visiting you and Tifa."

"Oh. I..I don't know. I've been away for a few months."

"I can see why."

Cloud nodded. "Regardless of my attempts to hide from them and find a cure, Tifa and Marlene found out I was staying at Aerith's church in the slums. One of Kadaj's gang went there to find his 'mother' and beat Tifa up. I drove him out. She and Marlene are back at the bar." Cloud paused. "I came here looking for Denzel. A boy we took in. He was among the kids kidnapped."

Vincent nodded. "I saw them."

"I came here to bring him and the others back to their homes. Honestly..I don't know why they want me to come back," Cloud pondered.

"It's...because they love you, Cloud."

Cloud gasped softly and brought his hand to his lips. "Yeah..."

Vincent chuckled. "Don't be bashful. It was only a matter of time." Cloud flushed red. "You should go back."

"But..there's a battle to be fought."

Vincent sighed. "Cloud, are sure this is about fighting? Isn't it to protect what's important to you." He offered Cloud his leather clad hand. "It's just like two years ago. You told us to go out and find the one thing that is most important to us and decide if it's worth protecting. Perhaps..it's _your_ turn, Cloud."

Cloud thought for a moment. Looking back up to his compatriot—no, his friend—, he took his hand and stood up. He bent down, picked up his sword, and said, "You're right. Thanks, Vincent." He turned toward his retrieved bike. "See you in Edge."

Cloud holstered his sword back into Fenrir and the keys in the ignition and took off back home to protect his family.


	6. I Meant It

Cloud pulled up to the bar to check on Marlene and Tifa. Hastily—perhaps, too hastily—he released Fenrir's keys from the ignition.

"Marlene! Tifa! I'm back!" He called into the bar from the outside.

Only Marlene came bounding over to Cloud and gave him a hug as he scooped down to give one to her, too. They released each other. Marlene looked past Cloud at Fenrir. "Where's Denzel?"

Cloud looked down at the ground as he stood up. "I..I couldn't get him back." He looked back at the young girl. "But that doesn't mean I'm gonna give up."

Marlene smiled back at Cloud. That smile faded as she placed her hand gently on Cloud's clothed bicep. "Does it hurt?"

Cloud nodded with an acknowledging hum. "A bit. But not as bad as Denzel's."

"Is there a cure?" she asked as she removed her hand.

Cloud remained silent for a few seconds. "I don't know," he admitted.

Thoughtfully, the young girl mused, "After all you did—you've been trying so hard to find a cure for Denzel." _And you, _she thought silently.

Cloud stopped down slightly, hands resting on his knees. "You knew about that?"

"Cloud, you should clean off your desk once in a while," Marlene suggested.

"Maybe I should," he agreed.

After a few seconds of silence past. Marlene continued. "So..is that why..? Is that why you had to leave, Cloud..? Because you couldn't fix Denzel?" Upon hearing her questions, Cloud's face formed an emotionally pained expression and he turned away. "Or because you had the sickness, too."

_Damn, Tifa's rubbed off on you,_ he thought to himself. Cloud closed his right hand into a fist and looked at it. "I just thought," Cloud explained, "I couldn't care for myself..let alone any one else." He opened his hand and dropped it back to his side.

"'How you s'pposed ta look afta' yo' family if ya can't even look after yoself?'" Marlene imitated Barret. "Or..at least Daddy says so. Cloud..don't give up."

_She's right. There's gotta be something that can fix all this. The Stigma. The pain. Everything, _Cloud thought to himself. _Thanks, Marlene._ "In the past, you've always looked after _me." _Cloud stooped down to be eye-level with the youth. "You and Denzel and Tifa; you were there _whenever_ I needed you." He paused. "Well now," he continued as he put a hand on her head, "it's _my_ turn."

Marlene nodded in agreement.

At some point after this conversation, Marlene and Cloud were sitting on the steps of the bar. _Cloud seems to be waiting for something, _the young girl thought to herself. He was just staring up at the sky.

"Hey, where's Tifa?" Cloud asked.

Marlene totally forgot. "There's something going on at the square. She told me to wait for you or a phone call. Those guys in black went there, too."

"Hm."

Silence.._again_. "Did you mean it?"

Cloud looked at her confused. "Mean what?"

"That you wouldn't come back here," she said as she pointed to the inside of the bar, "without all of us."

"Oh." Cloud remembered from the night before. He'd promised Tifa that he'd come back home if it was with all four of them, together. "Well, I'm not back inside yet, and you were supposed to be asleep."

"Hm-hm. Couldn't help it," Marlene weakly defended herself.

Cloud chuckled lightly, but wholly. He sighed. "Yeah. I meant it. And when I come back, we won't have to worry about a thing."

A small pinky outstretched itself to Cloud. "Promise?" Marlene asked.

Cloud smiled. "Promise." He sealed it with a squeeze.

Cloud's heightened senses picked up the hum of a machine in the sky. He looked up and saw what appeared to be Cid's newest model he had told him about during a delivery in Rocket Town. _About damn time._

"Marlene," Cloud adressed the girl.

"I know. Go. The world needs another hero. Our hero." She wrapped her arms around Cloud's neck.

He returned the embrace. "Thank you, Marlene," Cloud whispered into her ear.

The child and the man released each other. Cloud hopped onto his bike, bid Marlene farewell with a wave, and took off towards the square.

_Like Vincent said, protect what matters most._


	7. Anytime

Cloud whizzed down the streets towards the city square. Worried men and women were running down the street past him with children he saw in the Forgotten City. He halted his bike and pulled a man aside.

"What's going on?" Cloud asked the man.

He explained, "Huge monster in the city square. It's got smaller monsters attacking the locals. I was lucky to get outta there."

"Is there anyone else left there?"

"Yeah. Some kids and a woman in black leather. She seemed to be concerned with one of those hypnotized kids."

_Tifa. _"Thanks." Cloud got back on his bike and headed into the square with the guy from before shouting that he was crazy. _You may be right._

Cloud felt a wave of nostalgia as he entered the square. It all looked too familiar. Denzel about to get pounced by a horde of monsters—like Zack that day—and Tifa about to be dealt in by a falling force—exactly like Aerith in the Forgotten City. This was just like those moments..

Except that he can actually save them this time. _I won't lose anyone else. _Cloud pulled his sword out of his bike with his left hand, clicked the disengagement function in the blade, and flung the two secondary parts at the monsters attacking Denzel. Denzel called to him in disbelief. In the blink of an eye, Cloud stuck one of his saw blades into his holster and reattached the second hand blade to First Tsurugi. With one swing, he cleaved an opening through the obstacles in his way to Tifa who was on all fours, staring at Cloud coming to rescue her once again. One more large piece of debris stood in his way to rescuing his love. He cleared that out of the way and grabbed Tifa with his right, strong arm, helping her safely onto the back of Fenrir.

"Sorry that it took me so long," Cloud apologized.

Tifa shook her head, placed her hand tenderly on his armored shoulder, and placed a kiss on his left cheek. "It's alright."

Cloud flourished his blade triumphantly as he drove back to where Denzel was. Tifa hopped off before Cloud halted the bike to check on Denzel.

"You okay?" Tifa asked.

Denzel reassured her, "Yeah."

They both approached Cloud who opened the compartment that held his arsenal in his bike. "Marlene will be safe. I told her to stay at the bar."

Cloud stuck his other saw blade into his holster as well. Tifa nodded and made a sound of acknowledgement. "I feel lighter." Now she sounded with a confused inquisition. "Maybe I lost some weight," Cloud explained as he switched his main blade to his other hand, "All that dilly-dallying."

Tifa smiled to see Cloud (somewhat) back to his usual self. "I'm gonna go back to the bar to see Marlene, okay, Cloud? We'll wait for you," Denzel informed Cloud of his intentions before dashing a few feet. He turned back to Cloud and Tifa. "Hey, Cloud, see you there, right?" Cloud nodded after running Denzel's question a few times through his head. The boy smiled and continued on his way to Seventh Heaven. Cloud turned to where Bahamut SIN was being attacked by his friends. He glared at the sight and bared his teeth like a wolf on the prowl. Tifa hopped on the back of the bike. With her and him on the bike, Cloud took them to the construction sight the party was fighting.

Tifa squeezed Cloud's torso gently and placed the side of her head against his back. "Thank you..for coming for me..again."

Cloud smiled and leaned back into her embrace slightly. "Anytime. Just for you, Tifa."

They finally reached the new battleground. Cloud saw part of the early construction frame fall apart and head down to topple a dark-skinned man with a complex gun arm. _Barret. _Cloud leapt up and caught him by the collar of his shirt(?) and hauled his fat ass onto a safe part of the site, landing himself on the one above him.

"The hell you been?!" Barret yelled to Cloud.

Tifa joined Cid and Vincent on a separate piece of the building preparing for any moment Cloud needed help.

Cloud held his main blade and the first of his saw blades in his hands. Ready for battle, he leapt down at the summon.


	8. Divinty

Cloud growled under his breath as he and the summon advanced at each other. He swung his main blade, but it was blocked by the creature's teeth.

Cloud backflipped. Bahamut SIN gave into chase. Cloud struck into a series of blows to the summon's head. After that final blow, Cloud leapt back to a platform. Given the reprieve, Cloud attached the first of his saw blades to the main blade. Twirling his weapon back into his usual posture, Cloud then attacked again.

He flipped forward and brought the huge blade down to cause great damage on the monster's scalp. Cloud leapt around its body parts and struck again. Once more, again, dodged a gnash, and collided his blade once again, forcefully pushing against the monster's head. Cloud leapt high into the air, blue aura eminating from his body to his blade. He went down into Braver, sending the creature down again. Cloud flipped out and onto a nearby platform.

Bahamut SIN had already started to recover and prepped for a Megaflare. Cloud leapt to where Barret was waiting to hoist him into the air to halt the summon's assault.

"ALLEY-OOP!" Barret yelled out as he threw Cloud towards the summon. Cloud swung his blade. The creature parried with the short, blunt horn on its face. Cloud began to fall. The ginormous being attempted to stomp Cloud back down, but the warrior blocked with his sword. Luckily Cid had his spear and himself at the ready at an area beneath Cloud.

Cloud pressed both feet as Cid caught his fall with the handle of his spear. Completing his spin to catch Cloud, Cid swung him higher into the air. "GIDDEY-UP!"

Red XIII and Cait Sith grasped Cloud's shirt (gentle not to rip it) with Red's teeth and threw him higher. Cait Sith cried out, "THERE YE GO!"

Yuffie caught Cloud by the sole of his right boot and boosted him higher with a grunt. The summon was _still _farther than he was, the blue flare ball ready soon to be released. Cloud whipped out his second saw blade and attached it parallel to the previous addition.

Vincent leapt in front of Cloud as the blonde ascended at high speed. He caught the swordsman's left hand with his right, spun, and flung him at the summon, calling, "Fly."

As Cloud got to the peak of the structure, a figure leapt down to him. _Tifa. _She caught him by the hand and entwined their fingers before skillfully, powerfully throwing him beyond the speed of sound, encouraging, "No giving up!"

The two powerful beings were advancing towards each other, opposing directions. Bahamut SIN let loose the biggest Megaflare Cloud had ever seen. _No turning back, no giving up._ Cloud entered the sphere of blue flare. The second he went into its threshold, Cloud was racked with pain. The force of the flames were starting to overtake him.

A white presence surrounded him as if time had stopped. A familiar figure in a pink dress and brown jacket descended down to him. He took her extended hand, and felt immense power flow through his whole body.

"_Ready?" _the being asked.

Cloud broke through the Megaflare, dispersing the ball of flare. Undeterred, the spiky-blonde advanced towards the descending dragon. Cloud drove his sword through its shoulder, down its back and out of the summon.

The fallen dragon fell to the earth in a burst of blue flames. Its rotting corpse fell to the center of the construction and dissolved. Tifa stared at it as it dissipated. A figure falling from the sky caught her eye. She smiled and sighed happily, recognizing it as Cloud.

Cloud landed heavily but safely on his own two feet. That fight had exhausted him, more so than the aching of his infected arm. The divinity had fallen.

Cloud's senses caught a sound from the city. A yell. A cry. An angry one. His eyes zeroed in on two figures standing at the edge of a building. One was in black and had power eminating from his left hand; the other was in white and looked to be bandaged and threatened. _Rufus. _Kadaj fired a flare at him, but Shinra leapt down, out of the building, tearing off the cloth over his eye and around his head.

Rufus pulled a gun out of his suit and began firing at Kadaj as a box fell. Kadaj yelled something that couldn't be heard over the explosion and dove for the box. Cloud leapt down to his bike, put his main blade into the compartment, and revved Fenrir up to chase down the Remnants.


	9. The Chase of Highway

Rufus was caught by nets that were set by the bandaged Tseng and Elena. Kadaj landed with the metal box containing what was believed to be Jenova's head. His brothers shoved Reno and Rude out of the way. Green ooze seeped out of the box. Kadaj senses a rapid presence speeding at them in a mighty rage.

Cloud had Fenrir on full throttle, ready to run down everything that stood in its path. Kadaj got on his bike and took off. Cloud followed behind. Loz and Yazoo remained behind him, hanging back, ready to attack.

Soon, after maneuvering through the streets, Kadaj led them to the chase of highway, the one that Reeve's WRO was still building. A sign saying so stood in the entrance. Kadaj didn't let it stand in his way, for he grunted and smashed right through it.

The sign reeled back at Cloud in a whizz. The blonde ducked his head just in time. Yazoo fired bullets; Cloud dodged them, but Loz caught him off guard, pressing his bike against Cloud's into the wall. The brute readied his gauntlet to strike Cloud, but the swordsman opened the compartments holding his blades, sending Loz into a spin out backwards.

Yazoo let loose a couple shots. Cloud blocked them, having pulled out his main blade, and collided it with Yazoo's pistol. The blonde nudged Yazoo aside with one of his switch blades, spun the bike, put the secondary weapon in his harness and continued his path towards Kadaj.

The head Remnant took the top highway. Cloud attempted to follow, but Loz had other plans, for he pulled his bike up next to Fenrir, leapt into the air and hit Fenrir's front fender, causing Cloud to swerve to the left, lower highway. Cloud recovered but went down the path set for him. The other two enemies followed behind him.

Kadaj looked down at the Ex-SOLDIER and sneered angrily. Cloud looked behind him as Yazoo and Loz let loose bullets from their _bikes!_ The front four muzzles were acting as guns. Quite a few grazed Fenrir's sides, much to Cloud's chagrin. Still, he was able to avoid most of his the hostile gunfire.

A helicopter was approaching overhead. Reno and Rude had caught up with them. The chopper let loose gunfire at the Remnants, hoping to deter their attention away from Cloud. It was successful, for Loz turned his bike around, stuck it to reverse, planted his left foot on Yazoo's bike, and let loose fire at the chopper, making immature firing sounds.

The chopper pulled to the side and entered the underside of the upper highway, hoping to ram the two Remnants. Loz spun around, and he and his comrade gave their bikes the juice. The helicopter pulled ahead of the three bikers. Cloud passed it. Rude stood on the platform on the side of the chopper with a rocket launcher. He let loose the rocket, while Reno pulled them out of the highway.

The path was now slanted and the area that held the Remnants was in shambles. Reeve was not going to be happy. Yazoo pulled out of the wreckage. He put his bike into full throttle, used the road as a half pipe, and barrel rolled at the chopper. The bike ran right into Rude, sending him outside the chopper, dropping the empty launcher. Yazoo shot at Reno's stick. Over his headset, he heard Rude cry out in panic.

"Rude!" Reno called out. He forcefully yanked on the stick, hoping to turn the chopper around to look for Rude. Problem—the stick broke away from the controller, causing the chopper to spin out. Reno looked out the spinning aircraft and saw Rude hanging onto the exterior. "Hey, Rude, you're alright."

"Yeah. I'm just peachy," the bald man dryly joked.

The chopper crashed into a piece of construction and the two Turks fell onto the building's roof. The chopper continued to fall. It rolled on the highway above Cloud, halted and burst into flames and burned right through the road, nearly crushing Cloud below.

With no way out, Cloud gave Fenrir the juice and made his way into the tunnel ahead. The two Remnants were still on him. Loz used the tunnel like a half-pipe and swerved above the blonde, leapt off his bike towards Cloud and locked his weapon with the swordsman. This spun Fenrir around, but the bike set itself back on its path. Cloud threw Loz back towards Yazoo, who had pulled a head of the two.

Loz leapt off of Yazoo's bike and towards his own which was ways away from the others. Yazoo let loose some bullets, all blocked by Cloud's swift blocks. Cloud swished his switchblade from his harness, brandished it, and swung at Yazoo. The silver-haired gunman dodged and continued to fire. Cloud blocked them, and brought his main weapon against Yazoo's pistol.

Loz punched his gauntlet into the ground, halting his passage, built up momentum, and threw the bike at Cloud with his legs. Cloud's blades were locked against Yazoo's pistol. The silver-haired Remnant disengaged and ducked under his companion's bike and fired a shot at Cloud. The blonde leapt on top of his bike's dashboard, leapt, dodging the bullet, attached his final piece to his main weapon, flipped upside down, and sliced the approaching vehicle in two, clearing a path for himself.

Loz appeared right in front of Cloud and swung his fist at him. Cloud flipped over his agressor, and kicked him at the destroyed bike. An explosion followed with Loz point-blank in it. Yet... he leapt out of the flames and landed in front of Cloud on Fenrir. Loz gave him a mean upper cut, leapt off the dimensions of the tunnel and punched Cloud countless times.

Then, he threw the spiky-blonde down to Fenrir, which was occupied by Yazoo and his blazing gun. Cloud blocked all the rounds when he came into contact with Yazoo. This caused Cloud to float farther from his perpetrator. Loz leapt to him to swing his gauntlet at Cloud but the swordsman reversed around the brute. This action met with the locking of weapons in collision. Cloud jostled Loz away from him. Yazoo leapt to be eye-level with the spiky-blonde. Both silver-haired Remnants were going to make a pancake out of Cloud.

_I have to do something, _he thought. He disengaged the switchblade on the left side of his Fusion Sword, causing the spare to flip high in the air. The much smaller blade switched and rotated into its combat mode from its stationary mode. Cloud caught the switchblade just before both of his enemies' weaponry came into contact with his own.

The inertia from the locking of weapons caused the three to flip upside-down. The two Remnants chuckled deviously as Cloud growled. Cloud disengaged them from each other by twisting them upright. He then span, using both blades to render the rival weaponry useless. Before Loz's gauntlet could do damage to his arm, he threw it away from him; it exploded. Cloud got back on Fenrir and continued his path, passing the two Remnants that landed roughly on the remaining bike from this encounter, causing the vehicle to halt abruptly.

Cloud noticed two figures waiting on what remained of the highway. He recognized them from the red hair on one of the figure's head. Reno and Rude had got ahead of the three bikers. Cloud caught whiff of explosives from the Turks' position. Cloud knew what this meant. _Too bad they're gonna make it outta that one alive._ The explosion rocked through the air, causing Fenrir to spin out.

Cloud set the bike back on course. He drove the beast of a machine to the edge of the left side of the highway and caused the bike to jump down to the path Kadaj was still driving down. Cloud poised his sword to strike the silver-haired swordsman, but the Remnant blocked with his katana. The force that Cloud caused drove the two off of the incomplete path.

Kadaj positioned his bike on its side to slow his descent down the dirt path to the slums below. Cloud drove his Fenrir front first at the Remnant. He attempted to thrust his giant blade at the Remnant as he swerved his bike to angle the attack. The silver-haired swordsman dodged and attempted to slash Cloud's left arm; however, he merely slashed the cloth. Cloud grunted when he felt the wind on his infected arm.

The two switched the sides of their vehicles to slow their path. Kadaj laughed as the two raced towards the opening between the debris from so long ago. Kadaj used his bike to knock Cloud against the girder. Cloud was halted by this action. He was going to lose control of his Fenrir, so he parked his bike. Kadaj sped off further into the slums. Cloud slowly recovered then opened his bike's compartment to place his swords into the slots.

With that complete, Cloud closed it again. He looked at his left arm. He tore off his tattered piece of cloth, revealing his Stigma. _Not gonna need it anyway, _he thought to himself. He threw the sleeve aside, revved up the engine and sped after Kadaj.


End file.
